Guilmon meets Lilo
Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 American animated science fiction comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 42nd Disney animated feature film, Lilo & Stitch was written and directed by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders, the latter also starring as Stitch, and features the voices of Daveigh Chase, Tia Carrere, David Ogden Stiers, Kevin McDonald, Ving Rhames, Jason Scott Lee, and Kevin Michael Richardson. It was the second of three Disney animated features produced primarily at the Florida animation studio located at Disney's Hollywood Studios (then known as Disney-MGM Studios during production) in Walt Disney World near Orlando, Florida. Lilo & Stitch was released on June 21, 2002 to positive reviews and was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, which ultimately went to Studio Ghibli's film Spirited Away, which was also distributed in the United States by Walt Disney Pictures and also starred Daveigh Chase in the English version. The success of the film eventually started a franchise: a direct-to-video sequel, Stitch! The Movie, was released on August 26, 2003. This was followed by a television series, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, which ran from September 20, 2003 to July 29, 2006. A second direct-to-video sequel, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, was released on August 30, 2005. A third sequel, a television film titled Leroy & Stitch, was released on June 23, 2006, as the conclusion to the TV series. An anime that succeeded Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch!, ran in Japan from October 8, 2008 to June 19, 2011, with TV specials broadcast in 2012 and 2015. Other animation studios produced the sequel films and series; Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Leroy & Stitch were produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, Stitch Has a Glitch was produced by DisneyToon Studios, and Stitch! was produced by Madhouse for the first two seasons and then Shin-Ei Animation for the third season and the two post-series specials. Lilo & Stitch is the 11th overall episode of Garfiled1990's third Digimon crossover adventures series, Guilmon's Adventures, and is known as Guilmon meets Lilo and Stitch. As an entire franchise, the film's sequels and spin-off television series are also a part of this Digimon crossover series co-produced by Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment. It is updated on YouTube, Dailymotion and One Fans Blog in February 2017, paired with Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch as a double feature. Summary Now in Hawaii in the present-day, the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Team and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles resume their mission to find the last three Dragon Balls as part of their duties to protect the universe from their own enemies. They meet a little girl named Lilo Pelekai and her small ugly "dog," whom she adopts and names Stitch. The three hero teams know that according to Gennai and the Digimon Sovereigns, Stitch would be the perfect pet if he weren't in reality a genetic experiment who has escaped from an alien planet and crash-landed on Earth. Through her love, faith and unwavering belief in ohana, the Hawaiian concept of family, Lilo helps unlock Stitch's heart and gives him the ability to care for someone else. But Stitch's original creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba and his sidekick Agent Pleakley are on the move to capture him. And to double the galactic trouble, the aliens Mefilas, Baltan, Zarab, Yapool, Nackle and their monsters are back from the dead, even more powerful than ever, and are plotting to destroy the Digimon and their allies. While trying to show the true meaning of family and love to the other aliens, can our heroes and the Ultra Brothers from the Land of Lights in the 40th Galaxy defeat their foes before Earth falls into their hands? Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba is arrested and put on trial by the Galactic Federation for "illegal genetic experimentation", as evidenced by his Experiment 626, a living creature which is capable of creating untold chaos. However, Jumba is imprisoned while Experiment 626 is supposed to be exiled on a desert asteroid. 626 manages to escape in a spaceship and activates the hyperdrive, causing its guidance systems to malfunction and randomly set a course for Earth. The Grand Councilwoman dispatches Jumba and Agent Pleakley, the Council's Earth expert, to the planet to have 626 captured discreetly. 626 lands on the Hawaiian island of Kauaʻi, only to be knocked unconscious by a passing truck and taken to an animal shelter. On Kauaʻi, a young woman named Nani Pelekai has been struggling to take care of her rambunctious younger sister, Lilo. A social worker named Cobra Bubbles expresses increasing concern that Nani has not been able to take adequate care of Lilo. Seeking a change, Nani decides that she will allow Lilo to adopt a dog and they go to the animal shelter, where Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, who is impersonating a dog in order to escape. Nani is confused and disgusted by the "dog" and questions Lilo's decision. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and shows him around the island. As Nani attempts to find a good job, Lilo tries educating Stitch about Elvis Presley, whom she calls a "model citizen". In spite of this, Stitch's antics, including foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, ruin Nani's chances of finding work. Nani's friend, David, invites Nani and Lilo to take a break and enjoy a day of surfing. While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one final effort to capture Stitch from underwater, causing Nani to wipe out, and Stitch unintentionally pulls Lilo down with him. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra witnesses this unfortunate event, telling Nani that although she means well, Lilo's best interests mean she has to be placed with a foster family. After seeing how much trouble he has caused, Stitch leaves. Meanwhile, the Councilwoman relieves Jumba and Pleakley of their assignment, freeing Jumba to pursue Stitch using less covert methods. The next morning, David tells Nani of a job opportunity, which Nani rushes to pursue. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who chases Stitch back to Lilo's house. The two fight, destroying the house. Cobra arrives to collect Lilo and take her away. As Nani and Cobra argue, Lilo runs away and encounters Stitch, who reveals his true form just moments before they are both captured by Captain Gantu, who has been given the task of recovering Stitch. Stitch manages to escape before the ship takes off and is confronted by Nani. Before he tries to explain everything, Jumba and Pleakley capture Stitch themselves. Nani demands they had better rescue Lilo, although Jumba insists they only came for Stitch. Though Nani breaks down over losing her sister, Stitch manages to tell Nani about ʻohana, a term for "family" he learned from Lilo, in order to convince Jumba to help rescue Lilo. As Jumba, Pleakley and Nani give chase in Jumba's spaceship, Stitch is able to drive a tanker truck full of fuel into a lava flow and use the exploding tank to launch himself into Gantu's cockpit, distracting Gantu enough to crash-land the ship and rescue Lilo. Back on land, the Grand Councilwoman appears and is about to take Stitch into custody and retire Gantu, but when Stitch explains that he has found a family in Nani and Lilo, she discovers that he has become a civilized creature; Lilo also shows her the adoption paper, declaring she owns Stitch and that taking Stitch would be theft. The Councilwoman, before leaving, decrees that Stitch will be exiled on Earth and entrusted into the care of Lilo and Nani, and asks Cobra, who turns out to be a former CIA agent whom the Councilwoman met previously in 1973, to keep an eye on them. Together, they rebuild the house, and Jumba and Pleakley become members of Lilo and Stitch's family as well. Protagonists/Main Hero Teams Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Calumon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon Dragon Ball Gang/Dragon Team * Goku (with Saiyan tail): ** Great Ape Goku: * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Supporting Allies/Guest Heroes The Ultra Brothers * Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy) * Ultraman * Ultraseven (nicknamed Ultraman Seven) * Ultraman Jack (also known as the New Ultraman) * Ultraman Ace Antagonists/Main Villain Teams Ultra Aliens * Mefilas * Baltan * Zarab * Nackle * Yapool Ultra Monsters Main Characters * Stitch Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Lopmon (2nd voice through footage from Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Locomon) * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Shane Ray as Goku (Great Ape) * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar (1st voice in most scenes, archive) ** Brina Palencia as Puar (2nd voice in some scenes) * Cam Clarke as Leonardo * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Masao Nakasone as Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace (grunting voices) * Chris Sanders as Experiment 626/Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Kevin McDonald as Agent Wendell Pleakley * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Zoe Caldwell as the Grand Councilwoman * Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena * Amy Hill as Mrs. Hasagawa * Susan Hegarty as Rescue Lady Notes: Credits Music and Songs Production Notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Transcript * Guilmon meets Lilo & Stitch/Transcript * Guilmon meets Lilo & Stitch (Original Unedited Workprint Version)/Transcript